


Fly Me to the Moon

by Nomolosk



Series: Moon-related works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Song fic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post ny special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/pseuds/Nomolosk
Summary: Adrien and Marinette both have a song stuck in their heads...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Moon-related works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978594
Comments: 47
Kudos: 135





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ... I couldn't resist.

_ Fly me to the moon, _

_ and let me play among the stars... _

Adrien landed on the sill of his bathroom window, dropped inside, and called off his transformation, hoping he hadn’t missed Nathalie’s daily morning check-in. He knew it was close, though- she wasn’t usually this late checking on him. But Ladybug must have given him some of her luck, because just then he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Adrien?” came Nathalie’s muffled voice.

“Just about to take a shower!” he called back, catching Plagg and slapping a hand over his incensed kwami’s mouth before he could start yelling at him.

“Just checking that you’re awake,” she said.

Adrien went over and put his ear to the door and soon heard the faint sound of his bedroom door closing. He took one look at Plagg’s wide eyes and went out into the bedroom to get a wheel of camembert.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry,” he said, as he released Plagg. “I had no idea my lady was going to keep us out all night. Here, eat the whole thing, you deserve it.”

Plagg, who had opened his mouth and lifted a nub with every intention of causing a fuss, looked back and forth between Adrien’s face and the little wooden box, and then folded like a limp noodle.

Adrien smiled and rubbed his little head with a finger before going back into the bathroom. He swiped his phone off his desk as he did so, and as he turned on the shower, he said, “Hey Google, play ‘Fly me to the moon.’”

_ “Okay. Playing ‘Fly me to the moon’ by Frank Sinatra.” _

The smooth strains of jazz echoed off every surface as Adrien stepped under the hot water. Despite his comment a few hours ago, the song had been stuck in his head as soon as he’d realized that’s where Ladybug was headed. And after picnicking on the moon, he didn’t have the strength of willpower to deny that he was just as much in love with her as ever.

_ You are all I long for, _

_ All I worship, and adore. _

\----

Marinette couldn’t get the tune out of her mind. It had lived in her head the whole flight back. It was soothing, a comfortable backdrop for getting ready for school. Not to mention, focusing on the tune helped her drown out Tikki’s (justified) exasperated scolding.

“Seriously Marinette, the  _ moon? _ In the middle of the night?? And you couldn’t even wake me up first? I could have talked you down just as well, there was no need to-”

Marinette started humming and got ready for school as she half-listened to her kwami. 

_ Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars… _

The tune continued to invade her consciousness all morning long, but oddly it actually helped to keep her awake and focused in classes. At one point, Alya nudged her and whispered, “You’re humming.” Marinette hadn’t even noticed, but she smiled and whispered, “Thank you,” and stopped.

By lunchtime, the song was all she could think of. And yet, despite the obvious romantical nature of the lyrics, she wasn’t feeling guilty for leading Chat on- she hadn’t! And he’d been very respectful of her feelings lately!- nor did she feel an overwhelming urge to deny romantical feelings for her partner. She wasn’t precisely willing to  _ admit _ to having such feelings, but she was no longer so adamant that it could never happen.

_ Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars... _

\----

“Dude, are you okay? You seem a little out of it this morning,” Nino asked, as they were packing up for lunch.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Adrien said, smiling softly. “I just have a song stuck in my head, and it’s a little distracting.”

“You too? I heard Marinette humming on the way to science, earlier.”

“That wasn’t the only time either, right Marinette?” Alya said, playfully bumping Marinette’s shoulder as the two girls came down from their elevated seats. “I saw Mendeleive eyeing you, and you would have gotten into trouble for sure if I hadn’t nudged you.”

“Oh yeah?” Adrien asked. “What song is stuck in your head, Marinette?”

Knowing her, it would be a new Jagged Stone single, unheard by any other (besides the producer and recording crew, obviously) because he’d heard another album was about to drop and she’d probably been commissioned to do the cover art again. Because she was awesome like that.

“Oh, um,” Marinette blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I-it’s nothing. Just something my parents were probably playing downstairs while I was still asleep, and now it’s stuck!”

“You know it’s totally rad to like old stuff, right dudette?” Nino asked. “Like, I’m all about sick beats and new rhythms, but those old dudes recorded some awesome stuff.”

Marinette blushed even harder, and shot Adrien a side-look. “Oh yeah! I get that, I do… Um, it’s, it was ‘Fly me to the Moon,’” she finished in a small voice.

“Really?” Adrien said, a smile stretching his lips. “Me, too! That’s so cool!”

“Haha, I know, wait, what?” Marinette did that adorable flailing thing she sometimes did, her expression comically changing from self-deprecatory to confused.

Adrien just smiled and grabbed her hand. Just like in New York, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a traditional hold. Unlike New York, but more like Chloe’s party, this song called for a ballroom step. 

Softly, he started singing. “Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…”

Marinette’s face stayed red, but though she’d at first looked a little pained, her expression soon smoothed out into something soft- just like it had in New York. Adrien continued to dance around the courtyard with her, his voice soon joined by soft guitar. Glancing to the side, he saw Nino crouched on the ground, his phone plugged into a small set of speakers. Alya stood next to him, grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

Encouraged, Adrien expertly spun his partner, and sang a little louder. “Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more…”

Privately, he was singing to Ladybug of course, thinking of that midnight flight to the moon, but... he kept superimposing Marinette’s face over Ladybug’s. Not for the first time he wondered if it could be possible… remove Ladybug’s mask and it wasn’t hard to imagine Marinette underneath.

_ In other words… please be true. _

_ In other words… I love you. _

When the music stopped, they stopped too, and Adrien knew something soft and sweet had taken up residence in his heart. Even as he watched an overly excited Alya lead Marinette away towards the cafeteria, he knew he wouldn’t be looking at her as just a friend anymore.


End file.
